The invention relates to a mounting foot device for hi-fi equipment, such as, e.g., loudspeakers, to prevent or limit acoustic feedback. The function of such mounting feet is to provide optimal mechanical contact with the base surface. The mounting foot is based on the known principle that the greater the weight per surface unit of a product, the less feedback there will be. By minimizing the equipment's contact surface with the base, the weight per surface unit (e.g., sq. cm.) is increased. The best solution is thus to arrange for the tangent surface to be no more than a point against the base. This provides for greater mechanical stability and maximum reduction of acoustic feedback, which increases the clarity and distinctness of the sound.
Due to the wide variety of hi-fi equipment, e.g., loudspeakers and apparatuses such as CD players and record players, which advantageously could be equipped with a foot capable of reducing acoustic feedback, there is need for several variations of such a foot in order to meet the requirements for design and weight.
A substantial number of loudspeakers today are delivered with two different types of feet. One consists of a point or spike that takes care of the advantages described above. This is screwed underneath the loudspeaker, and with one of these in each corner there will be four feet having only a small surface of contact with the base. As an alternative, loudspeakers usually are also delivered with a foot having felt or cork underneath, for such points or spikes understandably can cause damage to the floor, and this should be possible to avoid. All tests indicate, however, that such points/spikes do improve the sound quality considerably.
It is also possible to obtain a brass plate having a cork facing underneath to place under the spikes. At the outset, this is not merely for protection of the floor but is equally important for the sound quality, as it provides an even smaller vertical contact surface than that of the spike directly on the floor, since the spike is pressed slightly down into the floor, thus increasing the contact surface. Of course, it will also protect the floor, but before the brass discs have been placed under the loudspeaker feet, there will still be a problem.